The Way He Looks
by LostInOurTranslation
Summary: "Aren't you worried though? Spending your whole life without kissing anybody?". "Who would want to kiss me?" A coming of age romantic drama, following Cas a blind student, his best friend Anna, and newcomer Dean. AU Story Cas/Dean
1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you worried though?"

Cas raised an eyebrow dipping his arm in and out of the cool water. Anna had suggested for the final day of summer they spend the whole day lying by the pool doing nothing. Just how they liked it.

He could feel the harsh rays of the sun prickling his back as he lay face down, but refused to touch the sun lotion he knew Anna had brought out. There was something about the greasy texture that he just hated rubbing into his skin.

"Worried about what?" He sighed swirling the water with his fingers. They had both rated this day a 8/10 on their laziness scale, dreading the first day of school that was looming ahead.

Cas could hear Anna raise her head to glance at him, her hair dripping onto the concrete floor. "Spending your whole life without kissing anybody?"

"Anna!" Cas moaned flicking water towards her direction, grinning as Anna screamed in protest.

"What?" Anna replied silently getting up to slide into the cool swimming pool. "I constantly update you on who I like and you've never even hinted that you're interested in anyone".

Cas turned over feeling his back itch against the hard ground "I just have more important things to do than pine over some girl in our class".

"Bella wants you". Anna whispered swimming towards Cas, her head closer to his. "She's constantly staring at you in class". She giggled, sliding under the water.

"Is that really a good thing?" Cas smirked ruffling his hair. "Besides how would I ever know if someone was interested in me? It's not like anyone has any reason to want me." Cas cleared his throat softly. "Who would kiss me?"

The water splashed slightly as Anna gasped for air laughing.

"You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" Cas smiled towards Anna's directions.

"Why? Did you say something good?" Anna laughed sarcastically "Is it too much to ask for a summer full of a whirlwind romance and drama?"

Cas sat up slowly feeling the heat in his face from the sun- maybe protesting the sun cream wasn't such a good idea "Be careful what you wish for Anna".

* * *

The class was silent as they worked on their first essay. Cas sighed as his finger tapped against the familiar bumps of the braille type writer. What kind of school forces students to write an essay on their first day back?

The type writer pinged as Cas finished a paragraph.

"Elevator going up!" Alastair shouted from across the room, as the class erupted with laughter.

Cas could feel himself blushing as the teacher attempted to quiet the class. Being blind Cas had learnt to ignore the snide comments and the sighs as he typed throughout the class. He didn't have a problem with being different.

He did have a problem with people like Alistair.

"Right, I can't take this duo for another year". Cas heard the teacher direct towards Alistair, and also he assumed Crowely, an equally unfriendly classmate. "Alistair pack your things and take the empty seat behind Castiel".

Castiel bit his lip as he could hear the groans from the other boy. A whole summer away from people like Alistair had made him susceptible to their jokes all over again. He'd gotten used to thinking he was normal.

"No please!" Alistair sneered raising his arms in mock disbelief. "It's impossible to sit behind Castiel, listening to that annoying machine all day!"

Cas could feel Anna seething in the seat to his right. "You are such a jerk!" she turned round frowning at Alistair. She was never one for bottling in her emotions

"Shut up human walking stick" Alistair whispered glaring at Anna.

The jokes this year had gotten creative. Castiel wished the ground would swallow him whole. If they were going to tease him he wished they would do it quickly so he could get on with his life.

"How could you go so low, Alistair?" Anna shouted raising her voice towards the two boys laughing at the back of the room, her first banging on her desk.

Alistair raised his eyebrow grinning at Anna. "I'll show you something lower later, guide dog" Alistair winked motioning towards his crouch.

Cas jumped as a loud bang brought the attention back to the front of the class. "Enough!" the teacher shouted, Cas presumed she threw down a book on the table to vent her frustration. "I don't know where you think you are but it certainly isn't a school". She shouted her chair screeching as she stood up. "Alistair detention for two weeks after school".

"What about Anna?" Crowely argued, receiving a glare from Anna in response. If they were unhappy they always wanted to make someone else equally unhappy.

"Would you like to join your buddy?" The teacher asked raising her eyebrows as she glanced from Crowely to Alistair. The room was silent as the boys rolled their eyes. "I didn't think so".

Cas released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He'd been blind from the moment he was born, and didn't actually realize he was different from anyone else until he was four and could hear the questions about his cane from the other children.

As soon as he met Anna she had filled a hole in his life like no one else. He could be completely himself around her and didn't need to worry about anything.

But even so he couldn't shake her words from the day before. Anna had questioned his lack of romance as if he himself was the one stopping anything from happening. But that wasn't true.

Why would anyone want to date someone who was blind? Someone who couldn't tell them every day that they were beautiful. Besides he didn't even know what he himself looked like.

Who would ever want to kiss him?

A knock from the door interrupted his thoughts as he angled his head in its direction. The door squeaked slightly as it opened.

"Is this room 211?" a deep voice which Castiel didn't recognize came from the door way.

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester" the boy replied. Cas could hear as a few of the girls whispered in response to this newcomer. He was clearly going to be popular with Bella. As long as he wasn't anything like Alistair or Crowely it was fine with Castiel.

"Come on in"

Castiel could hear the boy pause as he entered the class, his eyes searching for a free seat. "Is that seat okay to take?" Dean asked motioning towards the seat behind Cas. Dean frowned as the class erupted in another set of giggles as he slowly walked towards his chair.

Cas could feel the air brush past his arm as Dean sat behind him. A comforting smell of pine and cotton coming from the other boy. Cas relaxed as the class resumed their essay his attention somewhat focused on Dean sitting behind him.

It always took Cas a while to get used to a strangers movements, sounds and smells, but something about Dean felt calming- almost familiar. Cas smiled as his fingers grazed over the braille. Maybe this year really would be different.

* * *

"I'm telling you this new guy is gorgeous" Anna giggled. The two of them always spent lunch like this sprawled out on the ground in the shade, Cas with his head in Anna's lap taking in all the sounds of the world around him. The warm air brushed against his arm as he sighed with content

Cas laughed as Anna continued to stare at Dean sitting on the steps eating his lunch alone. "You never know maybe this guy is going to be my prince charming" she laughed playing with Cas's hair.

Cas smiled enjoying the gentle touch of his friend. "And what does this prince charming look like?" he whispered fiddling with the hem of his top. "Describe him to me".

Anna cleared her throat as she hummed thoughtfully. "Well he's tall, with quite a muscular frame. Oh and Cas his eyes". Anna squealed giggling as Cas pushed his fingers in his ears drowning out the high pitched noise. "He's very handsome and has sandy blonde hair.." Anna drifted off going silent.

"What is it?" Cas lifted his head from Anna's lap frowning. He hated it when she didn't describe what she was seeing.

"Oh nothing to panic about". Anna whispered behind gritted teeth. "Just that my prince charming is walking towards us".

"Hi".

Cas raised an eyebrow as Dean's voice came from beside him. The hairs on his arms rose even though it was still warm under the shade.

"Hi you're Dean, right?" Anna grinned patting Cas's shoulder signalling for his to sit up. Cas groaned as he was forced to move.

Dean smiled as he watched the two of them. "Yeah um, I'm new here and I recognized both of you from class so wondered if I could join you?".

Cas held in laughter as he could feel the excitement come from Anna, she was practically shaking next to him. "Sure Dean". He said patting the ground next to him. "I'm Castiel, this is Anna".

"It's nice to see you". Dean shook Castiel's hand immediately regretting his choice of words. "I mean meet you- it's nice to meet you". Dean stammered letting go of Cas's hands.

Cas laughed reaching down to grab his water from his rucksack "It's okay you'll get used to it". Choice of words was always a tough thing for new people meeting him. Cas didn't mind though- mostly people don't mean to be insensitive.

"Are people always as stupid as me when they speak to you?" Dean whispered feeling his face get hot.

"The majority of people are stupid". Cas said sarcastically raising his eyebrow. "But don't worry you're not one of them." Cas chuckled deeply shaking his head.

Anna cleared her throat, attempting to grab Dean's attention. "So which way do you live Dean?".

Cas felt as Dean's arm brushed past his as he moved to point in the direction which he walked in. "It's down that way, not too far".

"Great!" Anna squeaked gently patting Castiel's hand. "That's the way we go, do you want to walk home with us?"

* * *

Dean watched as Cas walked down the path, his hand gently holding onto Anna's arm to guide him. Their pace was steady as they walked together.

"So why did you move here Dean?" Anna asked, gently tapping Cas when there was a step coming up ahead.

Dean cleared his throat forcing his eyes to stare ahead of him. "Well, my dad travels a lot for work and this was the next place for us to go?"

"Is it just you and him?" Cas asked angling his face towards Dean's voice.

Dean nodded, feeling stupid as soon as he did it. "Er yeah I guess, I have a younger brother Sam- but he is too intelligent for his own good". Dean smiled feeling a pang of sadness through his body. "He actually got a scholarship to this ridiculous school in the UK".

"That must be so hard for you!" Anna frowned rubbing Dean's arm.

Dean glanced at Cas before forcing a smile. "No, I'm so proud of him- I wouldn't want it any different".

Anna slowed her pace as she reached Cas's house. Dean watched as Cas's fingers brushed against the familiar pattern of the tall white gate blocking his entrance.

"Key's please" Anna turned to Cas holding open her hand. Cas reached into his pocket fishing out the keys for the house, holding them towards Anna's voice. He could feel Dean watching them from the side.

Usually he would be embarrassed.

But something about the way Dean felt standing next to him didn't make him embarrassed.

Anna quickly unlocked the gate guiding Cas's hand to the handle. Before entering Cas spun around to hold his hand out towards Dean.

"It was nice to meet you Dean" Cas smiled as Dean took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"You to Cas" Dean said letting go of his hand to stare at the other boy. He'd never seen anyone quite like Castiel. His dark hair stuck up in all different directions but still managed to look styled. His blue eyes- although unfocused held more emotion than anyone he'd ever met before.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Anna chimed in forcing Dean to look away.

"Do you not live this way?" Dean frowned confused as he gestured down the road.

Anna grinned shaking her head. "No, I live in the opposite direction, but I walk Cas home- its not too far".

Dean nodded turning away as Cas shut the gate behind himself, his fingers gracefully sliding up the concrete wall leading to the house.

"See you both tomorrow" Dean said over his shoulder waving at Anna.

"I won't" Cas grinned closing the front door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story so far! Please review to let me know your thoughts or any mistakes I might have made. :)**

* * *

Cas and Anna sat in their seats in the empty classroom. They both liked to arrive early before everyone else, it made it easier for Cas to move around the school without holding onto Anna in fear of being trampled on by unaware classmates.

It let him use his senses to be independent.

He could easily glide his fingers against the wall to find his own way.

"Anna, can I ask you something if you promise not to laugh" Cas whispered his fingers gently stroking the edge of his desk, the cool hardness smooth against his skin.

Anna frowned swivelling in her chair until her feet where resting on Cas's legs. "Of course" she spoke softly, concerned at the sudden change in mood. Cas never usually spoke like this.

"Am I handsome?" Cas asked bitting his lip, regretting his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth. He'd already listened to countless people try to describe what he looked like, but the description meant nothing. He wanted to know how other people actually _saw_ him.

Anna pushed her desk towards the left until it was side by side with Cas's.

"Castiel, I'm only going to tell you this once, because if I have to tell you this again people might start to call you vain" Anna giggled reaching out to grab Cas's hand. "Believe me you're a catch".

Cas opened his mouth to complain that being his best friend she had to say that.

"No" Anna protested cutting him off. "I'm not lying. Seriously. If you weren't like a brother to me I'd be all over you".

Castiel smiled, gently caressing Anna's hand with his thumb. "Thanks Anna". He whispered trying to believe her words.

The bell rang as more people started to fill the room.

"What's with this sudden interest in how you look?" Anna asked letting go of Castiel's hand to reach in her bag for her books.

"Just curiosity" Castiel replied listening to the chatter of the room.

Anna quickly moved her table back into its original position once the teacher walked in, leaving Cas to his thoughts.

Cas felt a gentle tap on his shoulder as Dean walked past.

"Morning Castiel" Dean smiled at Castiel's nod. Over the past week Dean had quickly confirmed his friendship with both Cas and Anna- much to Anna's delight.

The class grew silent as the lesson begun. "Okay everyone" Their teacher begun pointing to the board. "Over the next few weeks we are going to be learning more about Greece, so I'd like to set an assignment for you all to complete in pairs".

Cas grinned as Anna tapped on his arm excitedly; confirming that he had no choice in who he'd be with.

"However." The teacher continued. "Pairs will be girls with girls, and boys with boys, okay?"

Anna sighed as she dropped Castiel's arm in disappointment.

"The girls will be learning about Sparta and guys about the Athens".

Castiel listened as the class grew louder with people choosing their partners.

"Hey Cas". Dean tapped lightly on Casitel's shoulder forcing him to turn around. "Can I work with you?"

"Sure". Castiel smiled feeling relief wash over him. For the first time he wouldn't have to rely on the teacher to assign him a partner; hearing the protest as no body would want to be paired with the blind kid.

No one except Dean.

* * *

"I mean I know it's easier to get loads of books and will be silent and everything, but I mean really at what cost". Anna complained throwing up her arms in the air as the three walked home. "If anything the library's going to make me work slower because it's so boring!"

Castiel smiled as Anna continued to complain about having to do the report with someone other than him.

"You're so lucky you two can do it together" Anna whined glaring at Dean and Cas as they started to laugh.

"It won't be that bad Anna" Dean winked walking next to her. "I actually met Bella today she was really welcoming".

"I bet she was" Anna whispered under her breath causing Cas to stifle his laughter. Bella had quickly begun to hang around Dean's desk shamelessly wearing shorter skirts day after day.

There was something so relaxing about the other boy, that it seemed anyone who met him instantly became his friend. Yet despite his popularity he still want to walk with them

Dean had so fit into their friendship so easily, it was surprised Castiel.

Cas stop as the familiar melody of Beethoven's 'Fur Elise' chime through his pocket.

Sighing Cas didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was. Quickly he pressed the decline button, not in the mood to listen to whatever concern his mum was worrying about today.

"Who was it?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows?

"My mum" Cas sighed putting his phone back in his pocket. "Her over-protectiveness means that a simple task like going to town for a report is too risky for a blind teenager apparently".

Dean cleared his throat frowning. "If its easier we can do this somewhere else?".

"No!" Cas replied forcefully. "She cant control me forever, I'm blind not useless".

Anna laughed as she ruffled Castiel's hair playfully.

"So you're into classical music?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at Anna.

"Oh you have no idea Dean. Cas has a special ringtone for everyone". Anna laughed elbowing Cas in the side.

Dean smiled continuing down the road. "So why classical? I never really got into it myself".

"I like the emotion behind it". Cas replied nudging Anna back as she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't need lyrics to convey anything".

Dean hummed in appreciation as the three continued down the path. The sun was hot on Castiel's back but he liked the way the day felt- like they hadn't just spent a whole day at school. It was like it was summer.

"Isn't your house down there Anna?". Dean asked pointing down the street. There was no point her walking them both all the way to town just to watch them work.

Frowning Anna slowed her pace to glance at Cas."Yeah, but I'd thought I'd walk you to town".

"It's alright I can do it". Dean smiled stepping towards Castiel's right side.

"Okay fine. You're forcing me to go do work". Anna replied rolling her eyes as she was forced to go to the library with Bella. "Bye guys". She hugged both boys goodbye.

Castiel jumped slightly at the touch of Dean's hand against his own guiding it to the top of his arm. Dean laughed as Cas quickly forced Dean to switch sides until he was on Cas's left side.

Castiel hummed slightly as they begun walking in a lightly slower pace than before, with Dean attempting to talk and guide Castiel at the same time.

"So how long are we going to spend on this assignment?"Dean asked raising his eyebrow at Cas, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Please tell me not long". Cas laughed as the continued down the path.

Cas tightened his grip on Dean's arm as he stumbled slightly over a curb that Dean had forgotten to warn him was coming up.

Dean quickly grabbed Castiel's side catching him before he fell.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Cas". Dean shouted steadying Cas. He hated himself for being so careless. It was just that after a while of them walking it felt so natural that it was like Cas could see.

Cas smiled as he straitened his bag on his shoulder before reaching in to unfold his cane.

"It's fine Dean". Cas laughed holding Dean's arm as he used his cane at the same time. "You should have seen the scratches I got when Anna first walked me home".

* * *

"Okay I've had enough now" Dean moaned banging his head on the table as he threw down his book.

They'd been working on the report for at least an hour and despite being in a small cafe, both boys soon found themselves bored.

"I think we've done enough now anyway" Cas smiled closing his book, his fingertips sensitive from touch the rough braille. Despite being bored of the work, it was easy to be in Dean's company.

He was smarter than he acted and gave off a charm that Cas had never met before.

"How long have you been blind Cas?" Dean asked softly taking a swig of the cool water in front of him.

Cas smiled at the reluctance in Dean's voice. Obviously he wanted to be careful about what he said to Cas- yet treated him exactly the same as everyone else. It felt normal to discuss his condition with Dean. It wasn't awkward.

"I've been this way since birth".

Dean laughed straightening his posture. "So you've never seen Anna's face then?".

"Only from her descriptions, but she assures me that she's as beautiful as she sounds". Cas laughed reaching out to trace the pattern of the wood table with his fingers.

"Are you two together?". Dean asked causing Cas to freeze, before erupting with laughter.

The thought of him and Anna as a couple was hilarious.

Sure they had all the qualities that would make them perfect to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they'd moved beyond that level. They were almost brother and sister. To him Anna was his family.

"No way". Cas giggled shaking his head. "She's like a sister to me".

"Got it." Dean laughed closing his book.

Cas ran his fingers through his hair before finishing his drink. "Now. Anymore questions for me ?".

Dean paused licking his lips."Actually yes."

"Go on".

"What's it like for you to watch a film?". Dean asked packing his books in his bag.

* * *

Cas smiled as Dean led him into the warm cinema. It was mostly quiet except for a few people speaking in hushed voice. Cas was pleased that the cinema was mostly empty, giving them the choice to sit in the emptiest past of the room.

As the film begun Dean lent closer to Cas keeping his head near his ear. Describing the things that Castiel could not see.

Soon Cas began to forget where he was. Drawn into a world where time was running out. Cas smiled as Dean described the film in such detail, that he was almost able to feel the soft fur of the dog left behind in an apocalypse. Feel the sand on his feet as the main characters enjoyed their final days on ear.

Cas had never felt more normal.

Despite a few shushes from a couple in front of them, both Dean and Cas had a constant smile on their faces.

When the film finished Cas let himself be lead home by Dean. Not bothering to use his cane.

"So thoughts on the film?" Dean quizzed glancing at the small smile on Cas's face.

"It was beautiful". Cas said putting his hand in his pocket. "I love how the main characters slowly opened up and became closer as the world changed around them. Even though the ending was so sad, the soundtrack gave the me a glimmer of hope. Despite the end of the world they managed to spend a short amount of time with the person they were destined to be with".

Dean grinned slowing his walking pace as he reached the white gates surrounding Cas's house. "I'm glad you felt that way. There's something about songs that put meaning into a situation that words just would be able to do- you know?".

Cas nodded finally letting go of Dean's arm to reach into his pocket to fish out his key.

As Dean moved to unlock the gate Cas let the happiness of the day wash over him.

This is what summer was destined to be like.

Easy. Peaceful. Surrounded with friends who you can truly be yourself with.

Maybe things would finally turn around for him this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like the story so far, all reviews are thoroughly appreciated.**

* * *

"So how's your report going so far?" Anna questioned as Cas lay his head in her lap, enjoying the calmness of the warm summer air.

"It's okay so far" Cas smiled thinking back to the night before. He couldn't remember a time where he'd had that much fun. "We actually got tired of the work after an hour, and ended up going to the cinema".

Anna paused frowning. "Come again?" she whispered dropping her hands into her lap.

Cas grinned fiddling with his top. "Yeah Dean wanted to go, so we went" he laughed, unaware of Anna's reaction.

"Can you move Cas my legs are aching". she said bitterly shaking her head as Cas sat up- confused at the sudden change in mood. Seconds passed as the pair sat in silence. "I can't believe you went to the movies without me Castiel". Anna whispered propping her head onto her knees.

Cas reached out to hold Anna's hand, ignoring as she stiffened in his grip. "Anna, we didn't do it on purpose- it was a spur of the moment thing! I didn't think you would mind".

"I don't think you thought about me at all". Anna whispered pulling her hand from Castiel's. "Just next time try to include me".

"Anna, you're my best friend". Cas smiled "Without you I am nothing".

Anna laughed pushing Castiel with her shoulder "Alright you're off the hook". Cas grinned as he felt Anna slump against him once more. "I can't stand to do this assignment in the library". She moaned in protest.

"What's your laziness level right now then?". Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Ten!". Anna shouted gripping Cas's arm tightly. "Although I'm past feeling lazy, I'm more homicidal right now!".

Cas giggled reaching in his bag to take a swig of water. "Relax Anna, we'll do the next one together okay?".

"Okay". Anna sighed, releasing him from her grip.

Cas felt a rush of air go past him as Dean walked up to them both, his jumper pulled tightly around him. "Ready to go?" He tapped Cas on his shoulder laughing at Anna's horrified expression.

"No" She cried feigning physical pain. "Don't leave me here with all these books!".

"Goodbye Anna". Cas smiled stroking her shoulder softly as he gripped onto Dean's arm as they walked away. He could almost feel Anna's desperation as they walked away.

* * *

Dean laughed as his fingers slowly traced the rough braille on the book Cas was reading. "I'm telling you Cas this is impossible!". The pair had worked for a good half an hour before Dean's intrigue in how Cas read books finally got the better of him. It amazed him that Cas could read sentences from working out how each letter felt.

"It's not it's easy!". Cas laughed tracing the same line with his fingers. "I says the first Greek civilizations formed 4,000 years ago".

Dean rolled his eyes bumping Cas with his shoulder. "How am I supposed to know that's what it says?" He chuckled unzipping his jacket and folding it carefully over the chair.

Cas raised an eyebrow listening to Dean's movements. "I guess you'll just have to trust me". He laughed closing the books. "Plus you can read braille with your eyes, its just like the alphabet".

"I still think its impossible" Dean smiled at Cas, staring at the other boys deep blue eyes.

"Impossible is me riding a bike Dean, not this". Cas laughed hysterically as Dean whined at his response. "Here give me your hand". Cas said reaching towards his fingers slowly guiding Dean's fingers over the braille.

Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched the other boy. Slowly he took away his hand- hoping Cas wouldn't notice him shaking

"If you say so" he laughed wearily.

It was the first time Cas had ever had someone in his room who wasn't Anna. He thought it might be uncomfortable for Dean, seeing as Cas's room wouldn't be like other kids there age. It was plain with minimal furniture for him to walk into. But within minutes it was like he and Dean were in the cinema all over again. Their friendship as solid as ever.

Dean glanced at Cas's phone on the speakers. Cas had tried to persuade Dean to play some classical music as they worked but it hadn't gone on for long. Both of the boys eventually talking over the music.

Silently as Cas bent down to pick up a different book Dean switched phones so his music was playing out of the speakers.

He laughed as Cas froze at the new melodies playing in the room, is eyebrow lifting in response.

"Dean, what is this?". He giggled listening to the lyrics play out.

Dean smiled watching Cas's fingers lightly tap his books in time with the rhythm of the song. "It's called 'There's too much love' by Belle and Sebastian, have you ever heard of it before?".

Cas frowned shaking his head as lyrics played.

The sound of Beethoven gently playing from Castiel's phone distracted him from his thoughts. Dean grinned as Castiel knew who it was just from the song."Hello Anna, hows the assignment going?". Cas laughed down the phone at the sound of Anna's cries. "Okay, sure". He replied hanging up on Anna.

"What did she say?" Dean whispered watching the brunette gently place the phone back on the desk with ease.

Castiel smiled shaking his head at Dean. "Apparently if we get bored we can go swimming with Anna". He laughed.

"Also if we want to get a zero"Dean replied sarcastically. Smiling Dean reached in his pocket to fish out his phone, dialing Castiel's number with ease.

Cas frowned as his phone played Bach. "That's so weird" he mumbled flipping open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Vivaldi?". Dean questioned sitting down so he was side by side with Castiel.

Cas laughed turning off his phone "You tricked me!". He said playfully hitting Dean with the book in his lap. "But you got it wrong its not Vivaldi, its Bach".

Dean hummed thoughtfully before turning to face Castiel. "What if I don't want to be Bach?". He quizzed humor in his voice.

"What would you like to be?". Cas asked angling his head sideways.

"Belle and Sebastian" Dean grinned standing up to walk over towards the speakers to turn the song up louder. "At least then you have music that you can dance to!" He laughed dancing to the song. He glanced over at Cas smiling his fingers still tapping the book. "Come on Cas dance with me".

Cas frowned glaring in Dean's direction. "I don't know how to dance" He laughed shaking his head.

"That's not true, your fingers clearly know how to dance" Dean tutted walking closer to Castiel. Cas could smell the familiarity of Dean. It made him feel happy.

After a few seconds of contemplating it Cas stood up, placing the book on his seat as he walked towards Dean's voice. He could feel the warmth of Dean's body and estimated that he was standing close in front of him. As Cas began to move his body to the beat of the song he could feel his face heat up. As he turned to sit back down in embarrassment Dean grabbed the top of his shoulders, spinning him round until he was facing him again. Dean guided Cas's shoulders until he was swaying at the same time.

"See!" Dean shouted smiling at Castiel. "You're a natural, you'll be ready for the clubs in no time".

"Shut up Dean!". Cas laughed moving until he was sat on the edge of his bed.

Dean sat down next to Cas shadowing the other boys hand movements as they tapped to the song. He smiled as Cas smirked at Dean's imitation.

"Hey Cas the eclipse is tonight!" Dean remembered excitedly, turning the other boy to grin. "We should go see it together! My dad said the hills nearby are perfect to see it, I really want to go".

"Sure what time?" Cas smiled slouching down on the bed.

Dean crossed his legs on the bed, facing Castiel. "Late, it would be like 1.30".

Cas frowned contemplating what to do. His parents were so overprotective they'd never let him go out that late. His mum would probably complain that it was too dark for him to go out- even though for Cas it was always dark.

"My mum would never let me go". He sighed pushing his hands into his pockets.

Dean nodded thinking about how they could get around that situation.

"We could sneak out".

* * *

Cas sat on the cold pavement pulling his jacket tightly around his chest. It was freezing this late at night, but he didn't care. He was so excited about sneaking out with Dean. He'd never done anything like this ever before.

Tyre's screeched against the road as Dean slowed his bike next to Cas, jumping off to tap the other boy lightly on the shoulder.

"It's me Cas" He whispered, careful not be loud enough to wake anyone inside up. "Are you ready to go?". Cas nodded standing up as Dean lead him to the back of the bike. "Okay put your feet on either side of here". Dean motioned to the back of his bike. "Now hold onto my shoulder's okay?".

The grass was cold as Cas sat crossed legged facing Dean, while the other boy lay on the ground staring up at the sky.

"What's so interesting about an eclipse?" he asked, pulling pits of grass out of the ground carelessly.

Dean put his arms behind his head glancing at Castiel. "Its the moon disappearing from the sky".

Cas sighed shaking his head. Certain things he would never be able to picture.

It frustrated him that basic knowledge went over his head.

Picking up on Cas's confusion Dean, slowly he turned until he was facing the brunette.

"Imagine that i'm the moon and you're the sun okay" Dean whispered picking up Castiel's hand gently. "We are both constantly moving, but because there's nothing between us the sun's rays from you face can make it so I can be seen, get it?". Castiel nodded urging Dean to continue. "But now that there is something in our way" He whispered holding up Cas's hand until it was directly in front of both of their faces. "I am no longer lit up by your rays. I'm hidden by the you're hand".

Cas laughed dropping his hand as he nodded. "So my hand is the earth, right?".

"Exactly" Dean grinned lying back on the cool ground. "Although the moon is in the earth's shadow, it doesn't mean its not there- it just can't be seen yet."

"That's beautiful" Cas whispered closing his eyes as a light breeze caused him to shiver. He would never forget this moment.


End file.
